ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Domainian
Eddie Dontrell Madison (January 26, 1989 - December 28, 2010, January 2, 2011 - July 28, 2011) had a unique type style to defend himself inside and outside the brass ring he fights in. Training with his brother Nick Domainian to succeed in CAW and worked for WWCW, YWS, SDA, ACW 2.0 & New-WWE. Eddie was also a 6-Time World Champion and an Undisputed Champion. Eddie Madison would suffer an untimely demise on December 28, 2010, after being brutally killed by Ricky. Eddie was the subject of controversy on December 29, 2010. Before his short notice funeral could begin, the chapel where it was to be held was raided by evil voodoo witch doctors who dismembered and mutilated Domainian's corpse. It is speculated that his body parts are now a part of a black market that specializes in body part replacement. After the corrupt police department refused to investigate the theft of Eddie's corpse, the Domainian family decided to take action into their own hands. While searching for clues one day, Eddie's brother, Nick, and his father were both shot in an unrelated drive-by shooting by Cuban drug lords who thought the Domainians were cops in an unmarked police car. They were pronounced dead on the scene. The remains of what belonged to Domanian were brought up by Big Bills Hells. However, his heart and head were seized by roving bandits, who then sold the parts to corrupt mad scientists. The heart and head of Eddie were used as parts of an experimental titanium exoskeleton. Eddie Domainian was now reborn as CYBERDOMAINIAN, a man of steel. Tragically, CYBERDOMAINIAN was accidentally terminated at KAALEZION 6: Mabel's Revenge by The Suspect during a 6-man tag match, following a big boot. However, mere minutes after his death, his ashes (which had been sprinkled into the Gulf of Mexico) were discovered by the sea god Poseidon. Sensing that they had come from a man of great power, he resurrected Domainian in a new merman-esque demigod form. Now immortal and fused with the power of the oceans, Eddie Domainian had become Aquadomainian. Leagues up to his death Worldwide Championship Wrestling (2009-2010) Eddie Domainian was a Local Competitor at the time but when GM David Del Rio saw his match he was so thrilled that he hired him to a 6 Week Contract and if he made an impact in those 6 Weeks he'd get hired for a full-time contract. At the time WWCW was not aired so not a lot of people knew about it. But when Eddie got his contract in December 2009 5 Months later on May the 28th of 2010 WWCW made its debut on YouTube! Drafted to Friday Night Wrestling Eddie Domainian was the WWCW Hardcore Champion on MNW when he won by hitting the Spear on Nick Vine. But After the match with Goldberg vs Nick Domainian, Nick won and FNW got a draft pick and Eddie was drafted to FNW. Later during the show he got Knee Lifted by William Regal and lost the Hardcore Championship. The Night He Lost The WWCW Championship On July 5, 2010 the night the newest WWCW Show debuted "It's Damn Real" Eddie Domainian lost the WWCW Championship to a FNW Superstar Mahatma Achmed who's reign was short lived. The Great American Clash 2010 On August 2, 2010 Chris Jericho beat Mahatma Achmed for the WWCW Championship but 11 Days Later Chris Jericho got in a bike accident and Eddie Domainian was one of the people to enter the tournament GM David Del Rio set up to name the new WWCW Champion. Eddie Domainian vs Mahatma Achmed (August 27th, 2010) On August the 27th Eddie Madison locked up once again in that brass ring with Mahatma Achmed. If you didn't know Eddie & Mahatma was a long lasting rivalry in 2009. Now they lock up once again for the WWCW Championship Eddie Domainian won so he faces Suspect on MNW. WWCW Championship Tournament Eddie Domainian was set to face Suspect at "Night Of Retribution" and won. (6-4) Drafted Back To MNW On WWCW 2011: Aftermath #1, Eddie Domainian got drafted back to Monday Night Wrestling and hopes to make another impact. Betrayal By Suspect In the same week Suspect & Eddie got drafted, Eddie Domainian came out to say his last words on FNW. Eddie's big brother, Nick Domainian came out to tell him "All I'm sayin' is watch ya back, Kid." Then Suspect jumped Eddie from behind with Nick assaulting Eddie, too. WWCW Television Champion On October 23, 2010 John Cena had to defend the WWCW Television Championship against Eddie Domainian. Domainian successfully defeated Cena and won the title. After the match, Domainian smacked John Cena across the head with the title then, Matt Eichorn took the title from Eddie's shoulder and hid it somewhere in the arena. When Two Worlds Collide On Monday Night Wrestling Episode 3, WWCW had been invaded by New Blood Wrestlers Nick Fuse & Lars Benton. Soon, Matt Eichorn challenged Eddie Domainian & Nick Fuse in a Triple Threat Match at the CPV "Royal Beat-Down" for the "New Bloods Championship". At "Royal Beat-Down", Nick Fuse would then Win the Match with a "Silver Spoon DDT". "Will This Rivalry Continue"? Exclusively Asked "General Manager" David Del Rio. "I asked for competition not WAR?!?!?!?" YWS (2010-Present) On August 22 Eddie Domainian debuts at the YWS Royal Rumble coming in with a white skull mask, but then gets in a 3 on 1 situation including "The Bean" & Kingofwrestling. Attitude Era At YWS's CPV "Elimination Survival" Eddie Domainian defeated wwefigs100. The stipulations were if wwefigs100 wins he gets a YWS Contract but Eddie Domainian beat wwefigs100 with his Signature Move the Super Kick. Then on October 1, 2010 Eddie Domainian turned on the YWS Fans and became SirBarrett2011 also, becoming part of Team SmackDown at Bragging Rights. Aggressive Canadian Wrestling (2010-Present) Eddie Domainian faced off with one of the best in Aggressive Canadian Wrestling, "The Classic" Larry Stone and successfully defeated him. Exclusively after the match, Eddie Domainian had been interviewed by Josh Matthews saying "I beat "The Classic", I beat one of the best in this company. And by the time I become a 2-Time Undisputed Champion... Nothing will stop me!" New-WWE (2010) As mentioned below, New-WWE acquired the contract of Eddie Domainian moments after he was signed to DCWL. A day later, it was announced that Eddie's contract allows him to compete on both the Raw and Smackdown brands simultaneously. Eddie wasn't gonna start off on Smackdown or Raw, he debuted on Superstars against Zack Ryder and lost. He would later show up on Raw and lose to Jack Swagger. Eddie made his first New-WWE CPV appearance at Night of Champions 3, where he held an open challenge. The challenge was answered by John Cena, who immediately took down Eddie with the STF, defeating him in under 20 seconds. After this embarrassing moment, Eddie was sent to DCO. Total Extreme Wrestling (2010-Present) Domainian debuted on TEW SuperStars Episode 1 and Viciously '''defeated Cage Danger. The match was '''VERY '''Brutal But, Eddie Was Able To Win His Debut Match and go on 1-0 In TEW. Derek's Championship Wrestling League (2010) Eddie Domainian was signed to Derek's Championship Wrestling League on November 29, 2010, but moments after being signed, Eddie's contract was handed over to New-WWE. Superstar Development Alliance (2010) Eddie made his debut in SDA against Mike Quackenbush and loss to him by the CHIKARA Special submission hold later in the match. On 8-10-10, Eddie Domainian won a 4-Man Battle Royal including; Ajax, VooDoo Zombie & Jason Mattews. Domainian would fail to qualify for the SDA World Championship match at Kurt Russellmania. He was released SDA after joining New-WWE. Death DCO (2010) Eddie's debut match in DCO was against guest competitor Ricky Ho. The two faced off in the parking lot. In one of the most brutal matches in CAW history, Eddie not only lost the match, but lost both eyes, his jaw, the use of one arm, and most importantly, his life. Though he passed on, Eddie's legacy of jobbing and self overpushing will truly never die. After Death as Cyberdomainian It's Walleh Time (2011) CYBERDOMAINIAN would make an appearance in IWT, killing Shawn Dynasty. However, being the unprofessional, Shawn Dynasty no sold death. Imposter CYBERDOMAINIAN WWCW would try and get CYBERDOMAINIAN back for their league. However, CYBERDOMAINIAN would refuse to resign, knowing Ricky Ho would come and finish the job. WWCW would then hire a looklike of Eddie, and pretended to be Cyberdomainian. It fails. Horribly. And will probably be killed by Ricky if this fool really wants to contiune being Eddie. Second Death CYBERDOMAINIAN's second life came to an end at KAALEZION 6: Mabel's Revenge, when he was given a big boot by The Suspect. The force of the kick caved in the highly decomposed flesh that made up his cranium, and the damage done to his CPU was unable to be repaired. Following the match, he was cremated and his ashes were poured in the Gulf of Mexico. The Suspect was not charged or even taken into custody following his death, as it was ruled accidental, and because CYBERDOMAINIAN was not even human, but machine. Triple Crown Status '''Eddie is now a Triple Crown Champion in WWCW SMF Forums Eddie Domainian joined the SMF Forums on July 30, 2010 and so far he has posted 51 topics and replies (0.02% of total forum posts). Opinion on SvR2011 WWE Day Of Reckoning 1 has the same graphics and gameplay and they're almost the same game. He would be glad to use 2011 but it's just the games are both identical to each other.﻿ Championships and Accomplishments *5-Time WWCW World Champion *5-Time WWCW Hardcore Champion *2-Time WWCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Lil Biza) *2-Time WWCW Slammy Award Winner (Superstar Of The Year + Extreme Moment Of The Year) *YWS Royal Rumble Participant *Current ACW Thunder Champion *1-Time IWT Legends Champion Nicknames *Chris Brown *The Flying Torpedo *Half Man Half Amazing *The First Black Extremest Trivia *Is Dead In Wrestling Finishers & Signatures *'Signature Moves' * STO (2009) * Lightning DDT (2010-Currently Used) * Lil Neckbreaker (2009 & 2010) (Adopted by Lil Biza) * Split Legged Moonsault (2009 & 2010) * Tigerbomb (2009) *'Finishing Moves' * Super Kick (2010-Currently Used) * Sharpshooter (2009-Currently Used) * Leg Drop Bulldog (2010–Present) * Spear (2009 & 2010-Currently Used) * X-Factor (2010) Special Themes Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Custom New-WWE) Wrestling Themes Put a Little Ass on It - Rikishi (New-WWE Theme) Thousand Foot Krutch - New Drug (2009) Thousand Foot Krutch - Phenomenon (2009-2010) Showstopper - Toby Mac (2010) Drowning Pool - The Game Kid Icarus Theme (SDA Theme) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:YWS Category:Superstar Development Alliance Category:World Wide Championship Wrestling Category:SMF Forums Category:ACW 2.0 Category:Suspect Lariat Dungeon Graduate Category:New-WWE Category:TEW Category:DCWL Category:Deceased CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:IWT